My Little Pony: Kissing Sin
by PrimrosePrime
Summary: In Equestria, it’s the first day of Friendship Academy for Starlight Glimmer and her sister, Moonbeam Glimmer. But Starlight is unsure of whether or not she fits in while unintentionally making friends.


Chapter One: First Day, First Worries

Starlight yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Today was her first day of school. Moonbeam Glimmer was downstairs, making breakfast, "Starlight, come down. I'm making pancakes and berries." Starlight beamed at the breakfast. Her oldest sister knew her best. Jumping out of bed, the unicorn mare made her way to the bathroom to brush her hair which had streams of hair sticking out. Starlight stared at her reflection in the mirror with worried eyes, her horn's aura holding the brush. 'What if I can't fit in? What if I get bullied?' Out of panic, the light turquoise aura disappeared and the brush dropped to the floor with a loud clack. Starlight glanced at the fallen brush and sighed deeply. After brushing her hair, Starlight walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen where her older sister, Moonbeam Glimmer was preparing breakfast of her own. The pegasus mare was humming softly. Everypony knew there was a difference between the two sisters. One being a pegasus, the other being a unicorn. Starlight took her seat, "morning, Moonbeam." "Heh, morning, Star. Ready for your first day of school?" "Yeah. A little nervous though." "It's okay to be." Moonbeam told her, placing a light purple wing on her sister's back in assurance. The pale, light grayish heliotrope colored unicorn mare gave her sister a thankful smile, "thanks, big sis." "Anytime, little sis." When they were done with their breakfast, Starlight put the plates in the sink and the two headed out. At Faust Feather High School, all the ponies-pegasus, unicorn, alicorn and pony alike-hung out before the first bell rang. Rainbow was with Soarin and Spitfire, joking and laughing. Twilight was reading a book beside her locker and Pinkie was hopping around, being the class clown of the group. Applejack was with Braeburn, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom near the apple trees. Starlight and Moonbeam walked up the stairs. Starlight felt her heart race and she yelped when a hoof tripped her and she fell on the ground. "Starlight!" Moonbeam exclaimed in worry and helped her sister up. Adagio Dazzle laughed as she and her sisters, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk walked by. "Watch where you put your hooves, clumsy." Aria smirked tauntingly. Moonbeam glared at them, clenching her teeth, "why don't you three bother someone else your own size!?" She spat. "Wanna make us?" Aria growled, flaring out her wings. Sunset Shimmer flattened her ears as she watched from nearby. "I do!" Indigo Zap smirked and flew up before anypony could react. Sunny Flare quickly used her magic to hold her best friend in her tracks. Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat exchanged worried looks and turned them to the two glaring mares. Aria was about to lunge forward when a magenta aura stopped her in her tracks. All eyes turned to Twilight Sparkle who's moderate violet eyes were narrowed and filled with anger, "did Mother teach you nothing?" She growled, glaring at Adagio who quickly avoided her gaze. The pale apple colored mare merely huffed, "fine. This isn't worth our time. Come on, girls." Twilight simply let Aria down. The pale, light grayish fuchsia colored pegasus mare sent Moonbeam a glare and snorted before she followed her sisters. Sonata glanced over her shoulder at Starlight who was getting to her hooves. Sonata's eyes filled up with sadness. 'I wish I could've done something.' She wondered. The three mares walked into the school, being followed by everyone else when the bell rang. "What class do you have?" Applejack asked Starlight. Twilight glanced over at them. Starlight took out a book that held her schedule and looked it over, "I have math class." "So do I." Twilight said, surprise in her tone. Starlight glanced over to see a silver unicorn stallion that was tall and muscular. He had deep red eyes and dark purple and ocean blue mane and tail. His cutie mark was a crystal that was crossed over with a sword. Twilight followed her gaze towards the stallion. "That's Silver Moon." She said. "Silver Moon?" "Isn't he the stallion that always goes to the library?" Rainbow asked. "No. That's his brother, Orion Star." Pinkie reminded her, raising an eyebrow at the cyan colored pegasus. "No, Silver Moon is one to just up and disappear these days. Always givin' mares a helpless feelin'." Applejack shrugged. Starlight stared at Silver Moon who was rummaging through his locker. The bell rang, startling her. "I'll see you at lunch." Moonbeam smiled. Starlight gave her a look, saying 'Don't leave me.' The pegasus mare softly chuckled and nuzzled her cheek in comfort. "You'll be fine." Moonbeam assured. For Starlight's sake, she hoped she was right. Starlight made her way into the classroom, being followed by Twilight Sparkle, Moondancer, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunburst, Stella Nova, Dove, Sunset Shimmer, Starswirl Flicker, and Anthea and the rest of the other unicorns. A white unicorn stallion with icy blue eyes and an orange and yellow mane and tail stood near a desk, writing his name on the chalkboard. He wore a tie and his cutie mark were four snowflakes. "Good evening, class. My name is Mr. Break Storm. I'm your math teacher and I will teach you all about science and math." Trixie raised her hoof. "Yes, Trixie?" "Will there be magic tricks?" Mr. Break Storm frowned slightly and Starlight kept her worried gaze down on her desk. "No." He said flatly and turned to the board, ignoring a groan of disappointment from the brilliant azure pony. "Now, as of today, we will be learning of physics. Can anypony tell me an example?" "The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine." Twilight said without stopping for breath. Starlight glanced at her in surprise. Mr. Break Storm stared at her in surprise and let out an impressed chuckle, "correct, Twilight Sparkle." The stallion turned to the board. "Now, get your math books out and turn to page two hundred and twenty four." Starlight quietly did so. Murmurs sounded around her. Lyra Heartstrings and Amethyst Star were whispering to each other. Banana Fluff, Comet Tail, Dark Moon and Lilac Notes were whispering with them. Starlight flattened her ears. She began to write what Mr. Break Storm was writing on the board. Silver Moon glanced at her. Starlight sighed heavily as she dropped her pencil. She moved her head when she felt something hit her. Looking behind her, she saw Dark Moon pointing his hoof downward. She then saw a crumpled up paper and picked it up with her magic. Unwrapping it, she read it and her eyes widened. "What does the note say?" Silence reigned over the classroom when Silver Moon spoke. Mr. Break Storm turned to them, "what note?" "The note Dark Moon gave her." Mr. Break Storm directed his gaze to Starlight who held the note in her magic. "Let me see the note, Starlight." She looked at him, startled before his magic carefully wrapped itself around the note and drifted over to him. Mr. Break Storm's eyes scanned the paper. The stallion pursed his lips together. "Dark Moon, I want you to see me after class." Dark Moon gulped and shrunk back in his seat, wanting it to engulf him out of nervousness and fright. Starlight glanced at Silver Moon who kept his crimson red gaze on the board and she quickly looked away, her ears flattened. The bell rang and Starlight gathered her things. Vinyl Scratch, Bon Bon, Dizty Doo, Lyra Heartstrings and Octavia Melody were hanging out near the gym, laughing. Dizty Doo glanced over at Starlight who trotted past them. "Hi there, Starlight Glimmer." The unicorn mare turned to the light sapphire bluish gray pegasus, "hi, Dizty. How's your day?" "Pretty good. Yours?" "Not as bad as I thought it would be." Starlight lied. Oh how desperately she wanted to just scream that it was nothing but bad luck for her. "I hope Adagio Dazzle and her sisters aren't giving you too much trouble." Octavia said, looking at them. Starlight chuckled, waving it off, "Moonbeam's there for me." She smiled. "What class do you have next?" Lyra asked curiously. "Dance class." "Isn't that class for young foals?" Bon Bon asked, raising an eyebrow. Starlight shrugged, confused as well. Lucky Star, Amber Lily and Hot Head were walking to them, "hey, guys." Hot Head grinned. "Hey, Hot Head. Amber, Lucky." Starlight waved. "How's your classes going along?" Amber asked. Starlight didn't say anything. "Just... Just fine." She hesitated on the matter. A part of her didn't want to talk about her classes; she just wanted to hang out with almost anypony she came across in the school. "I know the teacher!" All heads turned to see Moondust beaming happily as he stood next to Trixie, Pandora and Illusion. "Don't tell me: Miss Viola Hoofer Steps?" Pandora chuckled. "Yes!" Trixie and Moondancer happily exclaimed, looking at the magenta colored unicorn. "I wonder what her dance classes are like." Starlight said, looking at Octavia who smiled in amusement, "you'll see." Once the bell rang, everypony went to their classes. Starlight stood beside Moondancer and Trixie. "Good evening, class. Velcome to dance lessons." The lavender-white mare smiled at Silver Moon. "Greetings, Silver." "Back off." The unicorn stallion hissed softly. Dawnstrike snickered at that. "Be quite." Popper grinned. Miss Viola chuckled in amusement. "Let us continue this class, shall we? Silver Moon, Starlight Glimmer, you are first." Starlight felt her heart skip a beat and she felt the pit of her stomach drop. Miss Viola did not put Starlight up with the most mysterious stallion ever in Equestria. Silver Moon stepped onto the dance floor. Starlight quickly followed. Octavia walked to the piano and began to play Moonlight Sonata. Starlight stepped back when Silver moved forward. This went on for a few seconds before they went around each other in circles. Silver kept his eyes on Starlight while she kept her eyes on his hooves and her own. Everyone watched in awe and curiosity. Miss Viola was interested herself. For some reason, Starlight felt as light as a feather. Her heart was beating steadily and she couldn't help but smile. Silver chuckled a little. "Very good, you two. All together now." With that said, Miss Viola stepped forward. "Vun, two, three, four! Two, two, three, four! Light steps, fluid motions! Let your steps be the brush strokes vith vhich you create your masterpiece! Dance is precision! Dance is poetry! Dance is-" "Dance is magic!" Moondancer sang. He knew his teacher's monologue by heart by now, but he loved hearing it anyway. Effortlessly, he kept up with Miss Viola Hoofer Steps, matching her motions with utmost precision, using his long tail for balance. So did the others.

"Da, lyubov moya!" Miss Viola stopped to beam at her student. "Vunderful, Moondancer! Simply vunderful! A natural you are, my young colt! A born performer, you are!" Moondancer's cheeks turned pink under the praise, and he couldn't suppress his bright smile. "...Thank you, ma'am." The bell soon rang and Moondancer's blush faded. "I hope to practice with you again, my born swans." "Bye, Miss Viola." Trixie said as they all walked out the door. Starlight walked to Twilight, "meeting up with the others?" "Yep." "Hopefully Moonbeam's gotten her fair share of Pinkie's enthusiasm." Starlight smiled. "PINKIE PIE, BE QUIET!" They both whipped their heads around and Twilight smirked in amusement, "speak of the Devil." She quietly chuckled. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Moonbeam Glimmer were walking towards them while Pinkie yammered on and on about parties and upcoming dances while Moonbeam had an irritated look in her eyes, "I swear to Celestia, if you don't be quiet already..." "Sweet revenge." Rainbow mumbled to herself with a smirk. Pinkie hopped over to her sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie. Moonbeam sighed heavily in relief, "thank Celestia she's gone." Rainbow chuckled in amusement, "I hardly doubt Pinkie can contain her excitement when it comes to parties." Moonbeam rolled her eyes and walked to Starlight and gave her a soft smile. "What class did you have?" Starlight asked, trying her best to smile. "Flying classes." "Flying classes?!" Moonbeam and Rainbow looked at Starlight, startled. Even the unicorn mare herself was startled by how loudly she had yelled. Some ponies had glanced at them in confusion, annoyance and concern. Heat rushed into Starlight's cheeks before she quickly cleared her throat and everyone immediately went back to their own business. "Sorry." Starlight sheepishly grinned. Moonbeam chuckled and waved it off, "it's fine" "Bet you didn't know there was a flying class, huh?" Rainbow asked, smiling in amusement. Starlight sheepishly grinned again and sighed heavily as the bell rang and everyone made their way outside. "Time to go home." Twilight chuckled. "Can we have a sleepover at my house tonight? Please?" Pinkie begged, giving them puppy dog eyes. Moonbeam deeply sighed, "alright, Pinkie." "Yay!" The pink party pony exclaimed happily and galloped to Sugarcube Corner where she lived. Starlight and Moonbeam looked at each other and giggled before they said bye to their friends and went to their house. Starlight put her saddlebags down by the door. "It's gonna rain soon." Moonbeam said as she walked into the kitchen. Starlight fell silent. "Star?" Moonbeam asked, looking at her sister in worry. "I don't like the school." "What do you mean?" Moonbeam asked, walking to her. "Everything about it is odd! As if everypony and everything is just different, and it scares me, Moon!" Starlight almost shouted. Moonbeam flattened her ears. Starlight sighed and made her way to her room. Moonbeam sighed deeply and sadly, feeling sorry for her.


End file.
